


my demons (where my demons hide)

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: It is Kyoko not Kyouko, Kyubey is Awful, Poor Kyoko, Sayaka is barely in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: whoopsiesso this came from how the magical girls create their own image of what they look like





	my demons (where my demons hide)

Once upon a time, Kyoko wasn’t a devil.

Once upon a time, Kyoko was just a small girl, with big dreams, and a family.

Once upon a time, Kyoko sold her soul to the devil in return for happiness.

Kyoko’s family died as a result.

Now, she wanders the country, killing witches where she can. The world is muted shades of gray, all the light having died with her sister.

She runs the pad of her thumb over her sharp canines, wincing when one draws blood.

(Sharp, demon teeth for a demon).

She’s not looking to do good, like her dad would want.

No, Kyoko just wants to survive.

And yet she’s still so hungry.

She lets her feet dangle over the bright lights of the city, hands twisting and untwisting her sweatshirt. Red hair tugged by the wind whips at her face, nearly blinding her.

_ Do you still feel cold, demon? _

Her father, of course, trying to exorcise her. 

(Until she told the truth, that is)

Does she still go to heaven? Does she go to hell? Does she go to some sort of in-between place, or nowhere?

_ Return to the fiery pits of hell! _

Hell it is, then.

“What are you so afraid of?”

Kyubey’s bright pink eyes sparkle in the dim light, creating the illusion of emotions it doesn’t have.

“Not you,” she scoffs, trying a bluff.

“You’re lying.” 

Kyubey’s voice holds a hint of curiosity as he speaks.

Is curiosity an emotion? Maybe? Maybe not?

“There’s another magical girl in this town.”

She lifts her chin, just slightly.

“Sayaka Miki. She’s new.”

The old, soft, naive Kyoko would have worried about ethics, about right and wrong.

This new, sharper, darker Kyoko just cares about survival.

“She’ll get out of my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoopsies
> 
> so this came from how the magical girls create their own image of what they look like


End file.
